You Have Me In Stitches
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Jane is quite taken with the new Medical Examiner, even right after their first encounter. She starts to fake pains after she is hurt just to be close to the other woman after she takes a hit and the doctor cares and tends for her. **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own R&I, so I saw this post and could not help but think Jane would do it…Maura is also a little more how would one say, confident in this, so without further falter...please take pleasure in my little story…**

Jane was worried when she heard a new medical examiner was coming into town.

The one they recently had was incompetent at best but still, it's hard to get a rhythm when working with new people.

"Frost, better go meet this new guy huh?" Jane asked her long time buddy. "Give em the old welcome?"

"Yeah I guess we can do that Rizzoli." Frost smiled brightly.

"If I told you once, I told you one hundred times Frost, just call me Jane. Rizzoli is my mom!" Jane laughed.

"Alright whatever you say." He beamed.

He worked in robbery, staying away from the dead bodies. The smell alone made him gag.

Jane knew he was wicked smart though.

She was still a foot cop, working her way up in the ranks, soon enough she should pass her detectives exam, that making her even more nervous. She would have to work with this new M.E. more than the previous one now that she was hopefully being looked at for promotion.

She was going to be the youngest detective ever instated not to mention the only girl.

The young Jane Rizzoli couldn't help but take pride in that fact.

She even inspired her brother to join the academy, but not before giving him fair warning and telling him it'd be a long brutal process before anyone can move up, even another Rizzoli.

He didn't take the challenge to heart though, knowing that if his sister could do it nothing could stop him.

They had always been close, which was the joy of family Jane figured.

Jane pushed the elevator button down for the first time; the last Medical Examiner didn't like socializing, and would just send up the facts with one of his runners. Jane hardly knew the guy.

She hoped this new one was at least a bit more sociable.

She knocked on the office door and entered, with frost entering quickly behind.

Inside was not what she expected though.

Inside was a beautiful woman, around her age, in a designer dress that would make anyone jealous.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jane said getting a little shy and feeling a bit awkward. "I'm looking for Mr. - I mean- Dr. Isles. Have you seen him around?"

"Why in fact I have…" The woman smiled.

Jane held out her hand "Officer Jane Rizzoli at your service madam, soon to be detective, as soon as I get my badge. Are you Dr. Isles' wife?"

Maura took the hand and countered the introduction.

"I am not their wife, and before you say anything else…" Maura said quickly seeing Jane about to speak once more as her mouth opened. "I am not their sister either." Maura laughed.

"Well then…who…?"

"Jane for a detective… you are a little slow on the uptake, I AM Dr. Isles." Maura emphasized.

"Oh my gosh, just a few seconds into meeting you and I already have my foot in my mouth." Jane said feeling as if she ruined her once chance at a good impression.

"No it's fine really, I find it quite sweet and endearing, that you, think that I am beautiful enough to be married to a doctor." She explained trying to set Jane at ease.

"Barry Frost." The young man cut in now extending his hand. "It is very nice to meet you Dr. Isles."

"Likewise."

"I hope you don't take offense in me saying this, but you seem so young to already have your degree!"

Frost continued the conversation.

"Well I assure you that I am fully competent and devoted to this work."

"I always find it interesting to hear stories, so how someone as lovely as you ended up working with dead bodies is one I'm dying to hear."

"One day soon." Maura concurred and then looked back at Jane.

"I heard you were the youngest and the only girl to ever make detective, quite an accomplishment of great feats. Must means you jumped leaps and bounds to get where you are."

"Just doing my job!"

"Well Jane, it is alright if I call you Jane? You can call me Maura. I mean no need to be formal, were pretty much the same age. I think you've done wonderful things and will continue to strive and I cannot wait to work with you. As Frost said, I'm not that good with interaction and would rather be with dead people rather than those who are alive but nonetheless it's nice to have another woman around.

"Definitely Maura. It's nice to meet you." She looked at Frost. "Our break is almost over so we should be going. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

They made their way out respectfully.

"Wow. She's a looker." Frost said.

Jane couldn't help but smile at his comment, she kept quiet though.

Jane remembered the first time it happened. It was her first day as detective.

She had gotten a busted lip chasing a perp. When she went down to the morgue, she saw Maura working diligently over a body and smiled even though it hurt.

She had created a kinship with the woman.

They were closer than ever being the only women around.

Jane would constantly go down and get information on the bodies, both the dead ones and the one alive.

Maura was quite intelligent and Jane picked up on this fact right away.

"Oh my god!" Maura said looking up finally.

"WHAT?" Jane said looking around making sure the room had not been compromised in some way.

"Jane your lip!" Maura said.

"Oh that." Jane said coming down from her rush of adrenaline.

Maura stepped away from the body and Jane followed as Maura started to move around the autopsy table toward her.

"Come on Jane, my office, I can't concentrate when you are hurt like that."

"Maur don't worry. Please? It's no big deal."

Maura took notice of the nickname, it was the first time anyone had ever given her a nickname and she found it endearing.

Still while the doctor contemplated the butterflies in her stomach from the sweet name, Jane knew the other woman would not let her get away that easily so she went with her into the room. Maura took off her gloves, sanitized her hands with hand sanitizer and put on a new pair.

Maura knew the stitches she would put would be nothing but superficial. Any work she would do would be superfluous but still she couldn't help but care about Jane.

"Maur-ahhh weally it's okay." She couldn't speak as the woman was pulling on her lip stitching it up.

"Shhh." And with that the air in the room changed. "It's fine; I will take care of it. I am a doctor, honestly it is kina my duty."

After that Jane would at times act like she hurt, which wasn't hard seeing as she felt she was a klutz.

She would say that a perp had a second to take a swing at her, that she accidentally spilled coffee and was burnt, twisted her ankle. She would exaggerate anything that gave the opportunity of Maura to take care of her. A hurt arm here, a hurt leg and foot there, Jane figured there was no harm.

It was quite funny and always minor. She just wanted the doctor to look after her.

Jane would often leave with the same joke stating the "Doctor had her in stitches, both literally and figuratively" as whenever she went down with something they would often make light conversation and joke and recount the stitches on her lip which seemingly healed splendidly.

"I should start billing you Jane." Maura laughed one day.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I know what you're doing? The big bad Jane Rizzoli coming in for such small things, like paper cuts made no logical sense. I knew you were better than that, tougher. Honestly I have a job to do. You don't need an excuse to come down detective, my door is always open."

Jane looked mortified that she had been figured out.

"Don't look so frightened."Maura said after inspecting her latest 'ailment' on her ribs.

Jane was now confused.

"Why haven't you turned me away then? If you know- you know."

"Because you are a fine specimen." The other said nonchalantly as she ran her fingers over Jane's stomach and ribs. "Now put your shirt down."

Jane did as told and finally met face to face with the doctor again as she stood up and Jane was sitting on the clear autopsy table.

It had given her the creeps; her often claiming it was the "dead people table", but it sort of brought a new comfort all its own as her relationship with her friend grew.

She started to find a new understanding, of, EVERYTHING around her.

They were face to face.

"You know you should know. Frost thinks you are cute."

"Is that so? Do you Jane?"

"My lip has healed nicely." Jane smirked changing the subject.

Maura hummed. "I noticed."

"Y-yeah."

They could feel each other breathe; they could practically feel each other's heartbeat.

"I think I should test your hypothesis, just to be certain." Maura said in challenge but in a flirtatious.

She tilted her head oh so delicately.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jane responded.

Then Maura met her lips with her own.

Jane's eyebrows shot up, it felt as though this had been a long time coming, because it had.

She quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion if not more.

They were not to know of future troubles, financial or family wise, or serial killers and a certain psychopath named Hoyt. They weren't to know questions of love from parents, or heritage.

In this moment they were complete, they were whole, complete, just in each other.


End file.
